Felino a domicilio
by Lady.Teenager
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un molestoso gato se cola por tu ventana? ¡¿Qué es ese nuevo akuma! Hola, yo soy Marinette, mucho gusto, bienvenido a mi alocada historia, soy una adolescente como todos ustedes, pero yo, tengo un secreto y no es que yo sea la heorina de Paris, en realidad yo...¡TENGO UN GATO QUE NO QUIERE IRSE DE MI LADO! Esta es una historia Marichat, los invito a leer.


¡Buenas! Mucho gusto. Yo soy . Y esta es mi primera historia.

Este fanfic es puramente sobre **MARICHAT** ¡yes! ¡Viva!

Coooomo sea. Espero que les guste y pues….bienvenidos sean sus comentarios, críticas, carta de amor secreto, sus calzones, sus computadores, ¡lo que sea! Jajaja xD

Bueno, primero hay que dejar claro que **"Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir", no me pertenecen, les pertenece a Thomas Astruc**. ¡Oh bendito seas, creador del infierno en carne! Bueno, yo uso los personajes y los manejo como robots para nuestra satisfacción sin decir más… ¡NOS LEEMOS! Espero que les guste.

Sé qie es un capitulo cortito, pero es el primero.

Dejen reviews!

 **CAPITULO 1: MEOW**

-¡Pst! ¡Pst! Marinette, despierta.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién anda ahí? –escuché a alguien que me llamaba, tenía un sospechoso. Me atreví a abrir los ojos y darle la espalda a la muralla. Me perdí en esos ojos que muestran un incandescente color verde.

-Chat Noir –dije cansada. -¿Otra vez aquí? ¿Perdiste a Ladybug en mi cuarto o qué?

-Muy graciosa, de hecho, estaba vagando por las calles de París…

-Al igual que las otras veces. –le interrumpí.

-escúchame esto es bueno. –dijo gesticulando con sus afiladas garras. –Iba caminando por los techos, preocupado de que no hubiese algún maleante suelto, cuando pienso ¿Qué estará haciendo Marinette a esta hora?

-Son las 3:15 de la mañana ¿No pensaste que podría estar, no sé, durmiendo? –me quejé mientras le hacía un espacio al molesto gato en mi cama.

Chat Noir me arropó y luego se acostó por encima de mis mantas rosas, era una noche fría, además, podía sentir la mirada de Tikki. No es como si esto fuese extraño para ella, Chat noir ha venido extrañamente a mi habitación muy seguido, el porqué, no lo sé.

-Chat Noir –susurré intentando llamar su atención.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Levantó su brazo derecho y me acomodó uno de los cabellos que se escapaban de mi desordenado flequillo.

-¿Por qué vienes a mi habitación en medio de la noche? –pregunté con todo el valor del mundo mientras sentía su curiosa mano acariciar mi alborotado cabello.

Lanzó un derrotado suspiro. –Mi querida Marinette, cuando descubra la respuesta, ten por seguro que serás una de las primeras en saberla.

-Siempre dices lo mismo –me quejé en voz baja mientras fruncía el ceño –Deberías crear una excusa mejor.

-No frunzas el ceño, te ves fea. –dijo mientras me alisaba las cejas con sus garras y a la vez me mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-¡Oye! –grité e inmediatamente me cubrí la boca con mis dos manos.

-¡Shh! –gesticuló y comenzó a reír muy despacio. Sentí como me sonrojaba.

-Es tarde, deberías irte -dije

-¡Vaya! Qué forma de despedir a tus invitados.

-Esa no sería la forma si fueras realmente mi invitado.

-¡Ouch! Eso dolió –dijo mientras tocaba su corazón -¿escuchas eso?

-¿Escuchar qué? –pregunté poniendo atención al silencioso sonido que nos rodeaba.

-El sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose. –susurró dramáticamente.

-Eres un idiota- dije mientras lanzaba pequeño golpes directo a su pecho. –Me asustaste.

Chat Noir comenzó a reír mientras sostenía su barriga.

-¡Ay! Marinette ¡Me haces tanto reír!

-¡ja ja! Debo tener una gran cara de payaso. –Dije irónicamente –eres molesto.

-Lo siento. –dijo riendo por lo bajo –me recuerdas tanto a alguien.

-¿En serio? ¿A quién?

-A Ladybug.

-…

-…

Comencé a reír histéricamente -¡Ladybug! ¡Já! Deberías verme en la clase de educación física, no le llego ni a los talones. ¡E-Ella realmente parece de goma! ¡Es impresionante!

-Sí, es verdad. Es impresionante.

Así fue como la hora siguió su rumbo, yo cerré mis ojos ante el relajante masaje que mi cabello estaba recibiendo.

-¿Te gusta esto verdad? -preguntó el hombre con orejas de gatito.

-Sí –susurré.

No recuerdo cual fue el punto exacto en donde me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**.

Siempre es lo mismo, cuando despierto, ya no está, pero siempre se encarga de dejar notas, post it. Tengo suerte de haber sacado las fotos de Adrien ya que si descubre que me muero por un chico, se me caería la cara de vergüenza. Hablo en serio.

La nota de hoy dice:

" _Ánimo Marinette, hoy va a ser un día genial, porque dormiste con una persona muy genial. Estaré al tanto para que no te atrape ningún bandido.  
pd. Corregí tu tarea de física. De nada."_ _(Meow)_

¡Meow! ¿Estás hablando en serio? Chat Noir, eres un imbécil. Esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Lista para tu rutina Marinette? –preguntó una entusiasta Tikki.

-Sí –dije sin ánimo mientras me levanto de la cama.

-Chat Noir debe extrañar mucho a Ladybug ¿No crees?

-Sí ¿Crees que sospeche, y que por eso se cola en mi habitación la mayoría de las veces?

-No lo creo Marinette, hay muchas chicas en Paris.

-Tienes razón. Tendré que comprar más post it, ese gato tonto me deja sin mis notitas de recordatorios.

-Yo lo encuentro muy tierno. –dijo Tikki alegremente.

-Tu todo lo encuentras tierno, Tikki – le respondí, mientras me dirigía al baño.

Una vez lista, me interné en la rutina, Tomé desayuno, hablé temas triviales con mis padres, me hablaron de las nuevas galletas que hicieron con formas de mariquita y que se están venden muy rápido. Luego me lavo mis dientes y me voy directamente a ordenar las cosas para la escuela, lo que me recordó que Chat Noir corrigió mi tarea y para hacerlo todo más tierno, agregó los pasos de cómo resolver cada ejercicio, muy mono.

-Adiós Mamá. –grité mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Adiós papá. –dije mientras salía de la pastelería, nuestra pastelería.

-Adiós Hija. –se escuchó al unísono.

-Vas a llegar tarde y vives al lado. –me reganó Tikki mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-¡Marinette! –gritaron, me volteé y vi a mi mejor amiga Alya.

-¡Alya! ¿Tú llegando tarde?

-Es que estaba actualizando unos links para mi blog.

-Ya veo. –dije

-¿Hiciste la tarea de física? –me preguntó.

-Claro que sí. –dije mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestro salón.

-Mira quien llegará atrasado, al igual que nosotras.

-Es…-

-¡Alya! ¡Marinette! ¿También se quedaron dormidas? –se escuchó una voz justo detrás de nosotras.

-¡Adrien! –gritó Alya sin antes darme una acusadora mirada.

-Hola –dijo alegremente.

-H-H-Hola. Bonito…hoy…día…quiero decir… hace…hoy…eso…-siempre pasa lo mismo.

-¿Hicieron su tarea de Física?-preguntó.

-Si –respondimos al unísono.

-Genial.

Al momento de llegar a nuestro salón, tomamos nuestros respectivos asientos.

-Adrien boo –se escuchó una molestosa voz.

-Chloe –susurré por lo bajo.

-H-Hola –dijo Adrien incómodo.

-Tengo entradas para ir a ver a Jagged Stone ¿Vas conmigo? –dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Lo siento, pero tengo todos los días ocupados. –dijo Adrien.

-No importa Adrien Boo, la vida de un súper modelo siempre está llena de quehaceres.

-¡Hey! Nino, Adrien, con Marinette iremos al cine el viernes ¿Vienen con nosotras? –preguntó Alya emocionada.

-¿Es la nueva película donde la Chica se convierte en dragón e intentan cazarla? –preguntó Nino, dándose vuelta para mirar a Alya.

-¡Sí! –exclamó. Tiene suerte de que la profesora no haya llegado todavía.

-¿Vienes Adrien? –Le preguntó Nino a su amigo.

-Claro que sí –dijo no prestando atención a una indignada rubia.

-¡¿Tienes tiempo para películas y no para ver a Jagged Stone?! –exclamó mientras se ponía roja de furia.

-Tengo a la chica que diseñó la portada de su último disco, aquí –dijo apuntándome -¿Para qué quiero verlo otra vez? –dijo restándole importancia. Yo sentí como los colores me subían al rostro.

Miré a Alya y solo se rio en mi cara.

-¡Muy Bien Alumnos! Saquen sus libretas y tomen apuntes.

-Odio Física. –protesté.

-A mí me encanta –dijo Adrien mirándome con una sonrisa.

Solo atiné a…nada. Mirar al frente hasta que volvió a darse vuelta.

-Marinette ¿Qué es eso que está dibujado en tu libreta? –preguntó Alya curiosa

-¿Dónde? –observé la hoja completa. Hasta que vi a lo que se refería Alya, en la esquina superior derecha habían unas huellas de gato, cambié de hoja hasta que llegué a la última, cada una de ellas, tenían dibujadas unas huellas. Chat Noir estaba en serios problemas.

-No es nada, es solo que…tengo g-ganas de tener un gato...por…porque amo sus huellas –dije forzando una sonrisa. Pude sentir la risa proveniente de un hombre. No le tomé importancia.

-Ah –dijo mirando las huellas.

Y así transcurrió toda la hora.

Bueno clase, quiero que para la próxima semana traigan una exposición sobre los fenómenos electromagnéticos.

-Yo designé los grupos y los dejaré pegados en el pizarrón cuando toquen la campana. –La profesora miró su reloj. –exactamente ahora.

Y la campana sonó y todos se acercaron a ver sus respectivos compañeros de trabajo.

-¡Juleka! Somos compañeras –exclamó Rose.

-Me tocó con Chloe ¿Quién es Chloe? –preguntó Lila la nueva, la que quería estar con MI Adrien.

-¿Me tocó con Lila? ¡No es justo! Yo quería estar con Adrien Boo ¡eso está mal!

-menos mal, no nos tocó con ellas –dijimos los cuatro. Nino, Adrien, Alya y yo. Nos miramos y comenzamos a reír.

-Nathanaël, estaremos juntos –dijo Sabrina con una tímida sonrisa.

-Está bien –susurró Nathaniel mientras trazaba líneas concentrado.

-Mylëne, seremos el mejor dúo –dijo Ivan.

-Alix, veamos quien termina su parte del trabajo primero –dijo Kim retando a Alix.

-¡Te patearé el trasero, Kim! –exclamó esta riendo.

-¡Como si eso fuese posible!

-Nino, mueve tu trasero y ve nuestros grupos. –exclamó Alya.

-Está bien, serena morena. –dijo sonriendo.

-Alya estás conmigo y…Adrien con Max…

-¿Max? –exclamamos al unísono.

-Déjame ver a mí –dijo Alya acercándose a Nino.

-Ahí dice Marinette, tarado, recuerda que Max no asiste a física.

-Lo sé, quería molestar a Adrien –dijo Nino

-¿Y por qué querías molestar a…? –preguntó Alya. Nino la miró y luego me miró.

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo –gritó Alya.

-¿Qué entiendes? –pregunté.

-Nada –dijo sonriéndole malévolamente a Nino.

-Bueno…parece que estaremos juntos –dijo Adrien.

-s…si –dije mirándolo.

-¿En mi casa después de clases? –me preguntó.

-E-está bien…pero… ¿hoy no tienes clases de esgrima? –pregunté. Luego callé automáticamente, se supone que yo no sé eso.

-…

-…

-¿Me esperarás? ¿Paso a recogerte a tu casa? ¿Me acompañas a la clase? Tú decide. –me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-N...No lo sé –dije sonrojada.

-No te preocupes -dijo escribiendo algo en su libreta, luego lo arrancó.- Aquí tienes me número, te enviaré un mensaje cuando terminen las clases.

Lo miré y luego al papel. Con las manos nerviosas, acepté el papelito. –Gracias.

-De nada –dijo mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en mi cabeza. Di un saltito y lo miré, hubo algo…algo que yo…conocía. Se quedó quiero y luego su sonrisa fue reemplazada con un gesto extraño. –Adiós, Marinette.

-A-Adiós. –dije tocando mi cabeza, en el lugar donde su mano había estado anteriormente.

-¿Nos vamos? –me preguntó Alya con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sí! –Dije tomándola del brazo.- ¡Tengo el número de Adrien! –grité emocionada.

-Si querías el número de Adrien, solo debiste pedírmelo. –me dijo Alya con una sonrisa.

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que tuve su número?

-Grabaste un mensaje y se envió por error y tuviste que colarte en su clase de esgrima, luego te robaste su teléfono y tuve que ayudarte a borrarlo –suspiró –uno de los días inolvidables.

-Sí…-Yo recuerdo ese día como si fuese ayer, donde hubieron dos Chat Noir.

-¿Te invitó a su casa? –dijo Alya con una mirada acusadora.

-¡Sí! –grité.

-Eso no pasa siempre, Marinette –Alya me miró muy seriamente –recuerda que es un Agreste.

-Lo sé. –susurré

-Ahora que lo pienso, Nino ya no está coladito por ti. –dijo Alya con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no está coladito por mí, tú eres su Alya Boo ahora –respondí molestándola.

-¡Ja ja! muy graciosa Marinette –dijo irónicamente

-¡oye! –me detuve por un momento.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Alya preocupada.

-Adrien dijo que me enviaría un mensaje ¿Cómo es que él tiene mi número? –dice entrecortadamente, con una voz un poco desesperada.

-No te hiperventiles, amiga –dijo Alya riendo –Quizás Nino le dio tu número, es lo más probable ¿No?

-¡Oh! Tienes razón –dije mientras llenaba de aire mis pulmones. –Por un momento no supe si llorar de la emoción o llorar por el pánico que creció dentro de mí.

Alya pasó su brazo por alrededor de mis hombros y me sonrió. –Esto será divertido.

-Eso espero. –dije sonriendo junto a ella.

-¡Alto ahí niña de los padres panaderos! –escuché desde el salón.

-¿Eh? –Alya se volteó y me susurró. –Prepárate es Chloe.

-Todos menos ella por favor –susurré y me volteé para verla de frente.

-Marinette, Chloe, mi nombre es Marinette ¿Te imaginas te nombro por lo que caracteriza a tu padre? ¡Alto ahí hija del padre que no sabe lo que es criar una niña y cree que dándole todo lo que ella quiere va a ser feliz! Es estúpido ¿lo ves?

-¡Woooooo! –exclamó Nino riendo.

-No ayudas, Nino –le dijo Alya.

-¡Ugh! ¡Eres tan insoportable! –gritó Chloe.

-Sí, como sea. –me di media vuelta para ir con Alya.

-Quiero cambiar de pareja, quiero estar con AAAAdrien Boo –dijo suspirando.

-Eso es imposible, Chloe, las parejas están asignadas por la profesora, ve a llorarle a ella. –dije.

-Te lo repetiré de nuevo, niña –dijo Chloe tomándome del brazo y logrando ponerse frente a mí. –Quiero a Adrien como mi pareja de trabajo. No es tan difícil.

-Chole, estás haciendo el ridículo, vete ya.

-Marinette, debes ser cuidadosa conmigo, yo sé cosas que no todo el mundo sabe, puedo incluso perjudicar tu relación con Adrien. ¿Acaso crees que no andan rumores de que alguien anda dejándote notitas, muy romántico a mi parecer.

-¿Notitas? ¿De qué hablas Chloe? –dije confundida.

-La semana pasada, se cayó algo de tu bolso, un post it. -¡Rayos!

-¿Quieres saber que decía es post it? –dijo Chloe sonriendo.

-¡No! ¡No lo leas! –grité sonrojada.

-Entonces, cambia de parejas conmigo. –dijo con una victoriosa sonrisa. Maldita niña mimada.

-Yo….-¡¿Qué hago?!


End file.
